


Intervention

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't let May keep punishing herself for Bahrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any/any, in too much of a hurry to die](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574832.html?thread=80332656#t80332656)_
> 
> My first fill wasn't a romantic pairing and was fourth (now fifth) in an AU series, so that wasn't really fair. I decided to fix that, and this did fit Coulson/May, maybe, after Bahrain.

* * *

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Phil stepped into May's path, blocking it. She could move him in an instant, and he wouldn't really be able to stop her, but he had to do _something._ He had to try. He couldn't let this go on because he was not willing to let Bahrain take another casualty, and he was _not_ willing to let her be that casualty.

“Bahrain was a mess. A horror show and a tragedy.” He looked at her, reaching out to touch her arm. “That does not mean that it gets to destroy you. Not you, May. Not now. Not ever. I won't let you kill yourself over this.”

“Phil—”

“I can't lose you,” he admitted, and he wanted to take her in his arms, hold her, even kiss her, but none of that was what she wanted or was ready for, so he settled for a simplified version of all of that. “I care too much about you to let you do this to yourself.”

She moved into his embrace without a word, and he knew he'd won a small victory for today, but he had to wonder how long that would last.


End file.
